First Contact (Gears Of Halo)
by Troy35games
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa apenas unos días antes de los eventos de Halo 2. El planeta Sera se encuentra apunto de ser totalmente conquistado por los locust que acorralan a lo que queda de la humanidad en ese planeta por lo que la CGO y la UIR piden ayuda al UNSC para una evacuación rápida del planeta (Esta historia será una versión alterna a la original de Halo, obviamente no canon).


**First Contac**

 **Bueno he de decir que no tenia pensado nada acerca de esta historia... Hasta ahora ;-;**

 **Cosas que tienen que saber antes de leer**

 **-Esta historia puede ser tomada como una versión "alternativa" de la historia original de Halo**

 **-En esta historia Gears of War y Gears of War Judgment transcurren al mismo tiempo**

 **-Si esta historia llega a tener errores en cuanto a algo de Gears es porque no soy fan al 100 de Gears, lo juego pero no me termina de gustar (pero se me dio la gana de hacer esto :v)**

 **-Las IA en esta historia pueden evitar la rampancia (de ahí el hecho de que Serina aun este con vida)**

 **Sabiendo esto... ¡Que empiece la wea fome esta!**

* * *

 **[Lugar: Órbita del planeta Tierra]**

 **[Año: 2552/Un mes después de los eventos de Halo Combat Evolved]**

 **[Nave de apoyo clase Fenix Spirit of Fire]**

 **[Responde al mando del capitán James Gregory Cutter]**

* * *

-27 años, 27 largos y dolorosos años… - Se escucha la voz de un hombre mayor que viste un traje de capitán de la UNSC -27 años… - vuelve a decir mientras se sienta en una silla al lado de la mesa de operaciones de la nave.

Una luz azul se hace presente a su lado -27 años y parece que esta guerra apenas esta comenzando… ¿No lo cree capitán?- Serina, la IA director de la Spirit Of Fire, se hacia presente en la mesa de operaciones.

-Si… Mas aun con el descubrimiento de Halo y los Flood- El capitán recapitulaba los eventos acontecidos hace, aproximadamente, un mes -Logramos salvar Reach gracias al equipo Noble, pero… - Se detuvo un momento al también recordar la "otra parte" de estos eventos -Incluso ellos sufrieron pérdidas- dijo el capitán Cutter recordar las bajas que la UNSC y la humanidad en si, tuvieron.

-El comandante Carter, se sacrificó para que el resto de su equipo llegara al punto de encuentro y entregara el "paquete"… - Serina guardó silencio al hablar de aquel héroe caído -Su sacrificio no fue en vano- Cutter retomó la conversación -Aunque también debemos agradecérselo al Pillar of Autumn-

-Esos hijos de perra le dieron más importancia al Autumn que al planeta- El sargento Johnson se unía a la conversación -Debieron de pensar que el Autumn llevaba alguno de los objetos que venían buscando. Llamamos su atención cuando la nave saltó al desliespacio- terminó de relatar Johnson.

-Me puede recordar ¿Qué hace aquí? Sargento- Preguntó Cutter al estar en desacuerdo con la orden dada al sargento.

-Me mandaron a revisar la Spirit of Fire para saber si ya estaba lista para el ataque- Le recordó el sargento.

-Ya habíamos informado que sí estábamos listos- Dijo Serina para que Johnson dejara de revisar lo primero que encontraba.

-En realidad, traduciendo la orden que me dio Lord Hood era algo como "Ves a perder el tiempo en otra parte que aquí estamos ocupados"- Al terminar de decir esto Cutter vio algo extrañado a Johnson -¿Qué?, estaba esperando que al niño le pusieran las rueditas y no tenia nada que hacer- Decía el sargento refiriéndose a John 117.

Varios hologramas aparecieron en la mesa de operaciones gracias a Serina -Por lo que he observado, han tenido varios contratiempos con la armadura del Jefe- Decía la IA mientras miraba los informes que había sobre la nueva armadura del spartan.

-Le dije al Jefe que no comiera tantas hamburguesas pero no me hizo caso- Se burló el sargento de 117, ya que el principal contratiempo era que la armadura no le quedaba al spartan aunque, en realidad, esto se debía a que varias partes de la armadura fueron hechas del tamaño erróneo al que debían de tener siendo mas pequeñas de lo requerido.

-Por cierto, capitán Cutter, sabe algo sobre ese planeta del que rescataremos civiles… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- El sargento Johnson intentaba recordar el nombre de aquel planeta ocupado por la humanidad que ahora se encuentra en crisis -Creo que se llamaba Sera- Decía aun sin estar completamente seguro de que es fuera el nombre del planeta.

-En efecto, se llama Sera, el planeta fue invadido por unos seres humanoides raros que salieron de la tierra, dijeron que se llamaban… Locust- Le explicaba Cutter al sargento.

-Sigo diciendo que deberíamos devolverles la que ellos nos hicieron cuando solicitamos refugio para los civiles, cuando Harvest- Johnson se mostraba inconforme con la orden de ayudar a los habitantes del planeta Sera así como les negaron el poder refugiarse en ese planeta durante la caída de Harvest.

-La UNSC no esta buscando mas problemas de los que ya tenemos, sargento, lo único que nos queda es Reach y… - El capitán de la Spirit of Fire se acercó al mirador de la nave -Y la Tierra- Cutter terminó su frase al observar al planeta Tierra por el mirador.

-El planeta Reach se encuentra devastado, a pesar de haber sido salvado los daños que dejó el enemigo fueron grandes- Serina agregó esa información a lo dicho por el capitán Cutter.

-Bueno… Tienen razón- El sargento comprendió lo que el capitán y su IA habían dicho -¿Sabemos cuántos civiles serán rescatados y refugiados en la Tierra?- Pregunto Avery Johnson.

Serina revisó los informes sobre esta misión que realizará la Spirit of Fire en conjunto con otras fragatas del UNSC -No se tiene un numero estimado de civiles que serán evacuados del planeta, pero, si se tiene un numero de naves, en su mayoría fragatas, que serán utilizadas para esta labor- La IA le contestó -Serán 5 fragatas, 2 cruceros pesados clase Marathon y la Spirit of Fire- Serina terminaba de informar al sargento.

-Ya veo, entonces eso… - Una llamada de Lord Hood interrumpió a Johnson.

 _-Sargento Johnson necesitamos que se prepare ya que saldrán en 45 minutos, lo mismo para la Spirit of Fire-_ Y con eso dicho Hood cerró la comunicación.

-Bueno, eso significa que me tengo que ir- Al acabar de decir esto Johnson se retiro de la cubierta y de la nave.

* * *

 **[Estación Cairo]**

 **[35,000 Km de la superficie terrestre]**

* * *

-El blindaje estaba por falla, hay viscosidad en la capa de gel. Sistema óptico, frito, y ni hablar de la fuente de alimentación… ¿Sabes lo que vale este equipo hijo?- Le decía el sargento de artillería a John117.

-Díselo al covenant- Dijo el Jefe.

-Bueno, supongo que de todos modos estaba obsoleto- Volvió a decir el sargento -Tu nuevo traje es un Mark VI acaba de llegar esta mañana de Sognam, como ya te habrás dado cuenta el Mark VI es mucho mas ligero, sus escudos son mas eficaces, se recargan mucho más rápido y son mas resistentes- Le explicaba al spartan… **(El que haya jugado Halo 2 en legendario sabe que esto es una mentira :'u)…**

-Por último, supongo que ya lo sabe, pero, si se queda sin escudos póngase a cubierto y espere hasta que se recarguen- Y dicho esto ultimo la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando paso al sargento Johnson que había escuchado esta ultima frase dicha por el otro marine.

-Eso o puede esconderse detrás de mi- Decía Johnson mientras se acercaba al sargento de artillería -¿Ha terminado ya con mi chico?, yo no le veo las rueditas para principiantes- Dijo burlándose de todo el tiempo que se tardaron en ponerle la armadura al jefe.

-Agradezca que me tome el tiempo para revisar que la armadura funcionara bien- Al marine no le agrado el chiste del sargento.

-¿Y? ¿ya funcionan las lucecitas?- Se volvió a burlar el sargento.

-¡Cierre el pico Johnson!- El sargento de artillería no estaba a gusto con los chistes de su compañero -Puede irse hijo, pero recuerde tomárselo con calma- El marine le daba luz verde al spartan.

-Si lo llevare de la manita- Y con esto dicho el Jefe y Johnson entraron al elevador.

-Se nota que no está de muy buen humor hoy- Dijo el sargento -Dígame, Jefe, ¿Usted irá para ayudar en Sera?- Avery Johnson sabía que si no iban con su amuleto de suerte tenían el riesgo de que todo acabara en problemas, tanto para la UNSC como para las fuerzas de aquel planeta siendo la CGO y la UIR.

-Cortana me avisó esta mañana sobre la misión y que Lord Hood me pidió asistir- Respondió el Jefe Maestro.

-¿Crees que sea difícil?- El sargento tenia curiosidad por la opinión del spartan.

-Lo suficiente-

 _-Todas las unidades escogidas para el rescate de civiles en Sera vayan a sus respectivos lugares, saldremos en 2 minutos-_

* * *

 **[Planeta Sera]**

 **[Halvo Bay]**

 **[Juicio del escuadrón Kilo]**

* * *

-Sus ultimas palabras, teniente- Un coronel, una pistola apuntando a un teniente, un equipo de gears y un lugar devastado era el escenario en el que el coronel, Ezra Loomise, planeaba acabar con la vida del teniente, Damon Baird, y su equipo de gears.

-Señor, hoy hemos salvado ¿Cuánto? ¿Mil personas?, soy consciente de que el misil de masa ligera se diseñó para salvar millones de personas, pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiéramos hecho? ¿Cuántas personas mas debían morir?- Baird estaba convencido de haber hecho lo correcto y su equipo también.

-Hicimos lo que debíamos señor, después de todo, ese era nuestro deber- La cadete del escuadrón kilo, Sofia Hendrick, apoyaba la decisión tomada por el teniente.

-Al demonio, si nos va a matar hágalo de una vez- Garron Paduk, otro miembro del escuadrón kilo ya se había resignado a morir junto a su equipo –Y por cierto, espero de todo corazón que esas cosas lo maten de la manera más cruel posible- El soldado de la UIR le dijo al coronel logrando que Loomise le apuntar a el primero.

-Si me lo permite, señor- Decía August Cole mientras se ponía enfrente de Paduk -Creo que hemos ayudado mas de lo que hemos arruinado, y que este castigo es demasiado exagerado para lo que hicimos… Pero si nos va a matar, le deseo suerte sobreviviendo a esas cosas- Cole apoyaba totalmente a su equipo.

El coronel se preparaba para disparar en contra del equipo de gears pero un soldado de la guardia de Onice lo interrumpió.

-Señor, nuevos contactos- El soldado decía estaba agitado por la batalla en la que estaba participando.

-Soldado, sabe que detesto las interrupciones- Loomise le restó importancia al soldado y esta vez apuntó a la cadete pelirroja del escuadrón kilo, sin embargo, volvió a ser interrumpido.

-Será mejor que baje esa arma, señor- Un hombre de gran tamaño que portaba una armadura verde oliva con un visor dorado en el casco y el número de servicio "117" se hacía presente en el lugar.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- El coronel se mostraba impresionado ante aquel ser de armadura verde que le apuntaba con un rifle de precisión.

-Spartan Sierra-117 de la UNSC In Amber Clad- Respondió el spartan ante el coronel aun apuntándole con el rifle.

-¿UNSC? ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- Preguntó Loomise aparentando no saber nada de lo que sucedía.

-Usted debería saberlo bien, coronel- El capitán Cutter entraba al lugar siendo escoltado por un grupo de ODST y algunos marines -James Gregory Cutter, comandante de la nave de apoyo clase fénix Spirit of Fire. Estoy al mando de la operación de rescate civil de este planeta- se presentaba ante Loomise y el resto de soldados que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Me podría explicar ¿por qué les estaba apuntando a sus propios soldados?- Preguntó el capitán de la Spirit of Fire.

El coronel Loomise, habiendo ya bajado el arma, se acercó a Cutter explicando el hecho de que el escuadrón kilo había desperdiciado un arma de ultimo recurso como lo era el misil de masa ligera para salvar a un mínimo número de mil civiles.

Cutter se mostró molesto antes esto, pero no en contra del escuadrón kilo, si no en contra del coronel Loomise, pues, una de las principales reglas del UNSC es "Civiles primero" sin distinción y el capitán era de los primeros en seguir esa norma.

-Pues yo no veo el inconveniente, coronel, la UNSC siempre ha puesto primero la vida de los civiles antes que cualquier otra cosa- Cutter le contestaba al coronel de forma seria, no le gustaba la idea de culpar a un escuadrón de soldados por salvar vidas de personas ajenas al conflicto y mucho menos darles un castigo tan severo.

-Mire coronel, haremos esto, usted va a retirar todos los cargos en contra de estos soldados y cuando lo haga yo daré la orden para que comience la evacuación- Y así comenzó una discusión por ver quien tenía la razón hasta que Loomise se cansó.

-¡Esta bien, capitán!- Loomise estaba molesto por haber perdido la discusión con Cutter -¡Pero no quiero volver a saber nada de este escuadrón! ¡Así que quedan bajo su responsabilidad! ¡No quiero saber ni siquiera que están en este planeta!- Sin duda el capitán Cutter había sacado de sus casillas al coronel.

-Coronel, ¿No cree que esta exagerando?- Baird, como todo su escuadrón, se mostraba sorprendido por la decisión tomada por Loomise.

-Teniente, ¡Cállese antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda!- Loomise apuntaba su pistola a Baird haciendo que este ultimo cerrara la boca antes de que le volaran los sesos.

-Está bien coronel, evacuaremos al máximo numero de civiles posible, un placer haber hablado con usted- Cutter se despedía de esta forma solo por educación, de no ser así, el capitán se habría retirado desde hace un buen rato.

Hecho esto el capitán del Spirit of Fire se dirigió a donde se encontraba el escuadrón kilo, presentándose con este asignándolo bajo el mando del Jefe Maestro al no tener a alguien mejor además de ser el único capaz de sacarlos de ahí y seguir con vida en el proceso.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿qué es usted?, señor- La cadete, Sofia, estaba aun con esa duda sobre el spartan, al igual que sus compañeros, pero fue la única en preguntarlo.

-Esa información aun es clasificada para ustedes, lo que deben saber es que ahora estamos en el mismo bando- Respondía el spartan con su característica seriedad.

-Que bien, justo lo que necesitábamos- Se quejaba Paduk ante sus compañeros.

-Deberías agradecerles, gracias a ellos tu cerebro sigue dentro de tu cabeza- Le contestó Sofia.

-Si, les voy a agradecer por hacer que nos echaran del planeta- Contestaba de forma sarcástica el exsoldado de la UIR

-Apoyo a la cadete- Cole daba su opinión.

-Apoyo a Cole- Baird también dio su opinión.

-Que les den- Les contesto Paduk.

Con todo esto dicho las fuerzas del UNSC procedían a retirarse del lugar junto a sus recién adquiridos gears, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo una horda de locust entraron al lugar donde se encontraban los de la UNSC y algunos soldados de Onice.

La horda de locust atacaba de manera violenta a soldados y marines, tomaron las armas de los caídos y comenzaron a disparar en contra de los que aún seguían con vida.

-Capitán Cutter, váyase de aquí, nosotros lo cubrimos- Decía el spartan dándoles varios rifles de asalto a los del escuadrón kilo.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones del spartan, Cutter, siendo aún protegido por el grupo de ODST que lo acompañaba cuando llegó al lugar, salió de este dirigiéndose al pelican en el que había llegado abriendo la comunicación con 117.

-Jefe, el pelican no aguantara mucho, solo puedo esperarlo 5 minutos más- Cutter avisaba a John mientras manejaba la torreta frontal de la nave acabando con varios locust que se acercaban.

-Solo necesito 2- Y con eso dicho, el spartan tomó una escopeta y, entre la lluvia de balas, voló en pedazos a varios locust que les bloqueaban la salida.

La distancia entre el pelican y el escuadrón no era demasiada, pero si era la suficiente para ver como los gears de la guardia de Onice caían ante los locust, era diferente, Baird lo sabia a la perfección, estaban muy desorganizados, no parecían muy interesados en matar más bien parecían estar huyendo, pero ¿de quién? ¿Quién o qué tendría la fuerza suficiente como para hacer huir a semejantes bestias con un numero tan masivo de integrantes? No estaba claro, las dudas inundaban la mente del teniente a medida que avanzaba hasta que algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡BOOM!-

Una explosión de color azul volvió cenizas a varios locust. De la nada, como si de energía que se materializa se tratase, un monstruo que portaba una armadura dorada, siendo de un tamaño similar al del jefe maestro, apareció.

Haciendo uso de lo que parecía ser una especie de espada, esto intuido por la forma en que la manejaba, intentó acabar con el jefe pero el spartan ya se había percatado de lo que esa cosa pretendía y, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, se posicionó detrás de ese monstruo, le arrebato su espada y la hundió en la espalda de esa bestia.

Mas de esas cosas aparecieron disparando a locust y humanos, el escuadrón kilo se mostraba intimidado por aquel enemigo, "ellos", denominados así de primera mano por el teniente Baird, acababan con los locust, uno a uno, sus armas eran extrañas y sus números se incrementaban a medida que aparecían más, pero ahora no estaban solos, criaturas de un tamaño menor llegaban en varias naves que no habían sido vistas nunca.

Su mundo estaba condenado, "ellos" acababan con los locust de manera rápida, acababan tan rápido con aquel enemigo que la humanidad en el planeta de Sera apenas y soñaba igualar.

-¡Suban! ¡rápido hay que largarnos de aquí!- El spartan de armadura verde apuraba a su escuadrón mientras los cubría vaciando el cargador de su escopeta.

El jefe subió una vez que su equipo entero ya estaba arriba, el spartan se quedó en la puerta del pelican disparando a todos los enemigos que intentaban abordar la nave mientras esta despegaba.

Otro spartan salió del frente del pelican para ayudar al Jefe -Necesita ayuda señor- Pronuncio este nuevo spartan mientras disparaba con una pistola a varias de esas cosas.

Cuando el pelican despegó se empezó a alejar lo mas rápido posible mientras ascendía a las alturas.

-Tuvimos suerte- Decía el Jefe mientras se sentaba al lado de Cole.

-Señor, ¿Qué eran esas cosas?- Baird se sentía abrumado por el nuevo enemigo, un gear debía ser fuerte, rápido y preciso, ser un gear significaba ser el mejor soldado de este planeta, pero esto… Esto se le escapaba de las manos.

-Covenant, los grandes parecidos al que me intentó atacar son Elites, los pequeños que parecen que llevan una mascara para respirar en la boca eran Grunts, acaban de presenciar el enemigo del que huye la UNSC- John aún se mantenía viendo por la puerta del pelican, observaba como los Phantoms volaban por debajo de ellos, pero dejó de mirar cuando la puerta del pelican se cerró.

-Este mundo está condenado, esta "nueva amenaza" es algo a lo que la CGO y UIR no pueden combatir- Decía el otro spartan que se encontraba sentado al lado del teniente Baird.

-Jerome-092 un gusto- Se presentó el spartan.

-John-117 es bueno que estén de nuestro lado- De igual manera se presentaba el Jefe.

-Ya que estamos con presentaciones, Damon Baird- El exteniente de la CGO se presentaba.

-Garron Paduk, exsoldado de la UIR y ahora también de la CGO- Tal parecía que Paduk había cambiado de parecer en cuanto a la UNSC.

-Sofia Hendrick, excadete de la guardia Onice y de la CGO- La gear pelirroja también hizo su presentación antes los spartans.

-¿Por qué a mí siempre me dejan al último?- Murmuró Cole -August Cole exgear de la CGO y también, exjugador de Thrashball- Terminó su presentación.

-Jefe, ¿podría venir al frente?- Johnson hablaba por la bocina de la nave.

-Me pregunto qué sucede- Respondía el spartan.

Cuando el jefe entró a la cabina del piloto pudo ver lo que, probablemente, significaba el fin del planeta Sera.

-Cortana- El spartan se comunicaba con su IA la cual se encontraba en la fragata comandada por la comandante Miranda Keyes.

-1 carguero de asalto clase CAS, un destructor, 2 cruceros de batalla clase CCS, 6 fragatas y 7 corbetas- Pronunciaba la IA mientras analizaba la situación desde la In Amber Clad.

-En una escala del uno al diez ¿Qué tan malo es eso señor?- Preguntaba uno de los ODST que hacían de guardaespaldas de Cutter.

-50- Respondieron al unísono Johnson y Cutter.

-Novato, hazme un favor y dile a Jerome que venga- El jefe le pedía al ODST.

Instantes después el novato salió de la cabina para decirle al otros spartan que John lo llamaba.

-¿Que necesita Jefe?- Cuando Jerome entró lo primero que vio fue al 117 señalando hacia el espacio donde varias naves se encontraban en guerra.

-Hijo de… - Decía mientras observaba las naves Covenant que descendían al planeta.

Las explosiones no tardaban en hacerse presentes, mientras varias fragatas del UNSC disparaban contra las corbetas Covenant los cruceros clase Marathon se encargaban de los cruceros clase CCS.

-Creo que deberíamos de apresurarnos a llegar a la Spirit of Fire- Decia el spartan del equipo rojo.

-En eso estoy spartan- Le respondia Cutter.

Mientras el Pelican seguía su camino a la Spirit of Fire algunos Longswords eran destruidos por Phantoms y estos últimos también eran destruidos por varios Shortsword que pasaban cerca al dirigirse a la superficie del planeta.

Cuando el Pelican llegó la nave de apoyo clase Fenix El capitán se dirigió al puente de la nave.

-Serina, informa- Decía Cutter poniéndose en su puesto.

-1 carguero de asalto clase CAS, un destructor, 2 cruceros de batalla clase CCS, 6 fragatas y 7 corbetas, llevamos las de perder capitán- La IA analizaba la situación y, en efecto, las naves Covenant superaban el numero de las del UNSC, si querían llevar a cabo la evacuación debían ser rápidos, más que el Covenant.

-Aquí UNSC Paris, estamos en posición para un disparo usando munición MAC, Esperamos ordenes- Se escuchaba al capitán de aquella fragata hablar por un comunicador.

-Luz verde, Paris, repito, Luz verde- Seguido de la autorización dada por Cutter una explosión destruyó una fragata Covenant y 2 corbetas que estaban cerca de la explosión terminaron severamente dañadas.

-UNSC Say My Name, In Amber Clad y Paris diríjanse a la superficie para comenzar la evacuación en los puntos indicados- Ordenaba Cutter recibiendo la confirmación de "enterado" de las dos fragatas y el crucero.

-Jefe usted y su escuadrón tomen un Pelican e intégrense a la In Amber Clad, Jerome, tu y el equipo rojo brinden apoyo a la Paris- El capitán Cutter había comenzado la operación de evacuación.

-Si señor- Fue la respuesta de ambos spartans que ahora se dirigían con sus respectivos equipos.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con el escuadrón de Gears.**

* * *

-¿No se le hacen extrañas estas armas?- Preguntaba Paduk al no sentirse del todo cómodo usando el rifle de asalto del UNSC.

-Bueno, tanto tiempo acostumbrado al lancer y su motosierra pasan factura- Comentaba Baird al escuchar el comentario de su compañero.

-¿Por qué no teníamos una de estas?- Cole estaba probando una escopeta -Mas precisa, mas balas y con mas alcance que la Gnasher- Comentaba conforme a lo que había observado del arma.

-Miren esta- Sofia había tomado un BR -Mira x2 y disparo en ráfaga- Hacia un análisis rápido del arma.

-Un BR- El spartan 117 se hacia presente habiendo escuchado lo dicho por la cadete -Es la mejor arma de alcance medio que tiene el UNSC- Explicaba el Jefe -Tenemos una misión, escojan el arma que mejor les quede y estén preparados para jalar el gatillo- cortaba las explicaciones y el momento de "relajación" de los gears.

Una vez todo su escuadrón estaba listo, el jefe tomó un BR y munición de este, seguido de esto se dirigieron a un Pelican para así tomar rumbo a la In Amber Clad.

La batalla que se libraba en el espacio no era para nada pequeña, grandes explosiones se originaban a causa de la destrucción de Phantoms y Corbetas, así como de la destrucción de Longswords y Pelicans que bombardeaban las naves enemigas. Por otro lado, la batalla que se libraba en la superficie del planeta tampoco se quedaba atrás, las explosiones de plasma carbonizaban tanto a locust como marines y gears, todo era un caos de balas y granadas, algunos elites eran mandados a volar por las granadas de fragmentación mientras que algunos grunts corrían despavoridos sin dirección aparente y otros seguían atacando a su enemigo.

En la zona de aterrizaje de la In Amber Clad una batalla era controlada por los Scorpions y varios Warthogs que se unían en defensa de la fragata hasta que cuatro Wraiths llegaron al lugar atacando a las fuerzas del UNSC ganando terreno para las tropas del Covenant, eso hasta que un Pelican que llegaba por detrás de los vehículos destruyó dos de estos y los otros dos fueron atacados por las torretas Gauss y los Scorpions que aún estaban funcionales.

-Comandante Keyes, Sierra 117 reportándose para iniciar la misión- El spartan informaba sobre estar prepara para iniciar la evacuación.

-Empiezo a creer que tienes un serio problema con llegar tarde- Cortana bromeaba sobre la puntualidad de John.

-Hago lo que puedo- Le respondía el spartan.

-Jefe, prepárese, entraremos en combate- Le ordenaba la comandante de la fragata.

 **Fin del primer capitulo.**


End file.
